fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda Halliwell
Melinda Halliwell is one of the main characters of Fated. She is the third and last born child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and youngest sister to Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Originally just a witch, she was made into a Whitelighter-Witch by the Elders and is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. She is named after her powerful ancestor Melinda Warren, who began the Charmed legacy. Early History Pre-Birth In 1999, when Piper and her sisters visited the future, in the year 2009, she meets her and Leo's only child: a daughter, named Melinda. In 2002, when Piper became pregnant, the family assumed that the child would be a girl as was the rest of the Halliwell clan. Piper prepared to name her Prudence Melinda, in honor of her late older sister, Prue, and her ancestor, Melinda Warren. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Wyatt. Piper found out she was pregnant with their third and final child in early 2007 following the Charmed Ones' last Battle, resulting in her birth sometime in late 2007. She then changed her name to Melinda Prudence instead, as she didn't want to give her the same first name as her cousin, Prudence. Early Life Melinda came into her powers about a year after her birth. Piper was cooking in the kitchen while holding Melinda when the baby "conjured" a couple of potion bottles above her mother's soup. Melinda enjoyed the spectacle, but Piper, after unsuccessfully trying to get the bottles away, had to call her sons for help. Growing Up Charmed Unlike her siblings, she didn't experience any attempted kidnappings or death threats. Instead, Leo and Piper were determined to make sure Melinda - their only daughter - got to live a happy and (somewhat) normal childhood. Before Fated Prior to Season 1 starting, Melinda was/is currently working as a waitress in her mother's restaurant. She is also dating Marcus, for who she has been seeing for a few months now; unbeknownst to her family members. Throughout Fated Season One=In Pilot, Melinda enters the kitchen and her and Chris start to pick at each other, and are told to stop by Piper. They do so, and then the smoke alarm goes off annoying Melinda as she impatiently waits for her mother to turn it off. Piper fails in being able to do so in the amount of time Melinda wants it done in, so she uses telekinesis to shatter the smoke alarm. This leads to a discussion about personal gain, in which Leo and Piper remind her about the consequences of personal gain. Melinda brushes it off, and goes upstairs to get ready for school. While getting ready, a demon appears in her room and she pins it against the all using magic. It turns out of only be Marcus - her (secret) half-human half-demon boyfriend. After talking to Marcus, she learns that her cloaking spell has worn off and Marcus is being chased by demons. They exchange a few lines about how Marcus can't use his powers to often, as he risks becoming more attached to his demonic side then human side. Melinda then tells him not to worry about the demons, and that she will look for another spell in Magic School to help him. The exchange a kiss before she leaves. Appearance Melinda is very attractive, with features like wavy, dark brown hair and soft green eyes, with thick lashes and dark trimmed eyebrows. She usually wears her hair down, but can be up in some episodes. She is very stylish, as well. Many males are attracted to her because of her looks, as well as her personality. In most of the episodes, she is wearing boots or sandals and rarely wears sneakers. She prefers a more high class yet relaxed look, and views her Aunt Phoebe as her fashion idol. Personality Melinda is the definition of a “fierce woman". At the same time she is wild, a hard partier, and very immature in some ways. She has impeccable instincts, and can tell when people are lying - something Wyatt believes to be a supernatural ability - even though she doesn't think so. She has a desire to see the best in people, especially her family. And no matter what, she can’t help but come back to the people she loves and cares about. But at the same time, she is also very strong-willed and often extremely stubborn. She tends to hold her own opinions above others, and puts herself first in dangerous situations. Melinda is smart, and can often find ways to escape from anywhere, and is very calm in dangerous or deadly situations. Most of the time she plays the physical and emotional punching bag of others. She can be cool headed in one moment, then fierce and passionate in the next. She is playful and snippy with many people such as Chris and Wyatt. But then she can be gravely serious and no nonsense if it is a topic that effects her emotionally. Powers and Abilities For a more detailed version of Melinda Halliwell's powers and abilities, please see her Power Page. Melinda is a whitelighter-witch, and meaning that she possess the abilities of both a whitelighter and a witch. She is a strong witch, having come into her powers a year or two after her birth. RelationshipsCategory:Fated Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt and Melinda have always been close, and even though they constantly bicker and argue, they would do anything for each other. Wyatt is very overprotective of his baby sister, and would hurt anyone that dared to hurt her. He showed her how to use her magic, and is her go-to person when she needs advice on anything. But when she is in trouble, she refuses to go to him, as he tends to give her lectures instead of actually him. Chris and Melinda Chris and Melinda aren't the ideal brother and sister; they argue constantly and have zero respect for each others privacy. When they were younger, they would orb each other around the house and in and out of magic school. Chris constantly picked on her growing up, by stealing her toys and hiding them, orbing her around the house and many more stunts. When Melinda was old enough she started to mimic what he was doing to her, and do them to him: That started the life long fight. They often have magical fights, where they orb each other around the house and around the globe. But in the end, despite all there fighting, they would do anything to protect each other and help each other out. Marcus Marcus is one of Melinda's first lovers, and they have been dating - secretly - for almost three months. She loves him very much, and doesn't care what he is. Melinda is a positive outlook for Marcus, and keeps him in check, and when he is around her he is good and positive. They are hiding their relationship, as she knows her family's history with demons and half-demon relationships. Even though she thinks that her Aunt Phoebe ''might ''understand, Melinda and Marcus have agreed to keep it under wraps for now. Melinda does whatever she can to keep him safe from harm, and is always there for him whenever he needs her. There relationship is getting serious, and Melinda wants to tell her parents and family, but she can't because she knows the risk. Sierra McDawn Melinda and Sierra first met in Second-Third grade, and were best friends instantly. They lost contact every few years, but they always came to each other when they needed help. Melinda tells Sierra ''everything ''and vice-versa, and Sierra is the only one who knows about Marcus. Melinda has not told her that she's a whitelighter-witch yet, but it is unknown if she plans to or not. Melinda and Sierra do a lot together, and trust each other completely. They have an unbreakable bond. Other Relationships * Wyatt, Chris, Melinda; Siblings, Close, Protective of Each Other * Paris Halliwell; Little Sister figure, Paris looks up to her * Parker Halliwell; Cousins, Friends * Prue Halliwell; Best Friends, Sisterly Bond, Cousins * Kathrine Mitchell; Friends, Cousins * Sabrina Mitchell; Friends, Cousins * Henry Mitchell Junior; Cousins, don't know each other that well Notes and Trivia * Selena Gomez was originally casted as Melinda Halliwell, but it was later announced that the role was to be recasted, and that she were to be played by Lyndsy Fonseca. * Melinda was the first child that Piper saw in the future, and when she became pregnant with Wyatt, she thought it was going to be a girl - only to later find out it was a boy instead. * She is the youngest sister to Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, and the last born child and only daughter of Piper and Leo Wyatt. * She was named after Melinda Warren, the witch who started the Charmed legacy. She is also named after her late Aunt, Prudence Halliwell. * Unlike her oldest brother, she didn't come into her powers until she was at least a year old. The first power she used was telekinesis and possibly a form of conjuring. * Since her older brothers had very magical upbringings, her parents wanted there only daughter to leave a somewhat "normal" childhood. Therefore, she didn't start going to magic school until she was in High School. Even then, she attended "normal" school as well. * Melinda works at her mother restaurant, Halliwell's, as a part time waitress. * Her best friend, Sierra, is a human who Melinda met in Elementary School. * She is secretly dating a demon-human hybrid named, Marcus. Gallery Image Gallery Category:Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Magical Beings Category:Fated Category:Hybrids Category:Good Beings